night light
by nimpluq
Summary: pada suatu malam, Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun


NIGHT LIGHT

Recommended Backsound:

Bazznectar-Butterfly (feat Mimi Page)

* * *

Chanyeol kecil menggerutu sepanjang jalan kecil yang membelah ilalang di kanan kirinya, bulan bersinar terang diatas kepalanya. Awan-awan kecil yang bergerak terkadang menutupi cahaya bulan sampai ke tanah, membuat bayang-bayang hitam yang tersebar tak merata. Kaki kecilnya berhenti ketika menatap hutan gelap di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sekalipun ia menggunakan kacamata, kedua irisnya tak cukup buruk untuk menangkap siluet hitam dibawah naungan pohon di hadapannya. Gelap awan menutupi tubuhnya, tetapi mata birunya yang terang seolah menyelorot tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

Meskipun jarak mereka cukup jauh, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mundur, dalam hati merutuki nasibnya yang sedang sial.

Awan berarak di atasnya. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya pelan. Kemudian perlahan awan bergerak menjauh dari siluet di hadapannya, membentuk tubuh ketika cahaya mengenainya.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah.

Gelap menjauh dan menampilkan apa yang Chanyeol kira tidak akan pernah di temuinya.

 _Dewi_

Mata birunya bersinar diantara malam. Bibirnya merah ranum. Wajah dan kulitnya putih tak terperi. Rambut pendeknya yang putih perak tampak bersinar ditimpa bulan. Tangganya yang putih sangat ramping lebih tinggi sedikit melebihi tinggi ibunya. Sekalipun _ia_ memakai sweater turtle neck hitam dan celana yang juga hitam, itu tak mempengaruhi penilaian Chanyeol kalau sosok di hadapannya itu serupa dewi.

kunang-kunang muncul dari ilalang satu persatu. Berpendar kuning dan bergerak terbang dengan pelan di sekitar mereka.

Chanyeol hanya mampu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Sosok itu menatapnya datar.

"Bukankah tidak seharusnya kau berada di tempat seperti ini?"

Oh, suaranya halus serupa desiran angin.

Ya Tuhan. Chanyeol jatuh cinta.

"Ya" Chanyeol manjawab pelan seolah jiwanya masih terbang diambang kesadarannya.

"Pulanglah" ucapnya.

"Tidak bisa"

Sosok di hadapannya berkedip heran.

"Aku harus membuktikan pada teman-temanku kalau aku bukanlah si gendut yang penakut"

Sosok itu tertegun.

"Aku harus berada disini paling tidak selama setengah jam agar mereka percaya padaku" kata Chanyeol sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot di hidungnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak takut?"

"Aku takut" Chanyeol menjawab jujur "mereka bilang disini ada hantunya, makanya aku takut"

Sosok itu masih mengamatinya dengan wajah tenang.

"Tapi sekarang aku tidak takut" jawab Chanyeol mantap "kau membuatku tidak sendirian lagi"

Sosok itu kembali berkedip heran.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

Kini Chanyeol yang berkedip heran

"Kenapa aku harus takut padamu?"

Sosok itu menghela nafas pelan sembari tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau aku adalah hantu?"

Mata bulat Chanyeol mengamatinya dalam-dalam.

"Kau bukan hantu" katanya tegas "tidak ada hantu secantik kau"

Sosok itu tertegun. Matanya mengerjap pelan. Wajahnya yang memerah memalu bersungging senyum. Melirik Chanyeol, bibir bawahnya ia gigit pelan.

Sementara itu Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyum tulus. Begitu terpesona oleh peach yang menyebar di pipi putihnya yang terlihat lembut.

Awan kembali berarak. Suara serangga terdengar seolah senang menyamput gelap.

 _Magis_.

Chanyeol seharusnya tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya sosok itu.

"Chanyeol" mata Chanyeol mengedip "namaku _Park Chanyeol "_

000

Malam-malam setelah itu, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Chanyeol akan menyelinap keluar rumah demi bertemu dengannya.

Ini rahasia kecil diantara mereka.

Di usia 8 tahun. Chanyeol mengerti apa itu jatuh cinta. Sekalipun sosok yang dia temui jauh lebih tua darinya, mereka bisa sangat dekat dan nyaman satu sama lain.

Semilir angin menerbangkan helai rambutnya, mengiringi langkahnya membelah ilalang di malam yang gelap. Chanyeol hanya mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan pendek di tubuhnya, tapi ia mengabaikan dingin yang di bawa angin. Celananya menggesek helai ilalang ketika menyibak jalanan. Lalu seperti biasanya, langkahnya berhenti di tengah padang ilalang. Awan kembali berarak dan Chanyeol tahu ia akan segera bertemu dengannya. Benar saja, tak selang berapa lama, ada sepasang biru terang yang mendekat dari dalam gelap hutan.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Awan kemudian pergi menampakkan wajahnya yang menawan. Sosok itu kemudian tersenyum, berdiri tepat dimulut hutan di bawah pohon.

"Chanyeol"

"Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu" tangan Chanyeol kemudian merogoh saku celananya mengambil dua lingkar logam dari sana.

Mengeluarkannnya dan membuka telapak tangannya, memperlihatkan padanya.

 _Cincin_.

Berwarna perak dengan lingkar hitam di bagian tengahnya. Salah satu diataranya lebih besar daripada yang lain.

Sosok dihadapannya tertegun menatap cincin dan mata Chanyeol bergantian. Terpesona.

"Kemarikan jarimu" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang lain. Tersenyum tulus.

Memintanya untuk mendekat.

Sosok itu meragu menatap matanya, tapi senyum melengkung di bibirnya. Matanya yang teduh mengerjap malu.

Lalu sosok itu mendekat dengan peach yang semakin menyebar di pipi putihnya. Mata Chanyeol tak berkedip.

Langkah pelannya membawanya semakin dekat kepada Chanyeol, mata mereka bertaut satu sama lain. Terpesona satu sama lain.

Jemari lentiknya menelusup merambat diatas telapak tangan Chanyeol yang terulur. Chanyeol menerimanya, dan membungkus tangannya dengan lembut di atas tangannya yang kecil.

Tangan Chanyeol yang lain kemudian bergerak untuk memasangkan cincin yang berlingkar lebih kecil. Menyentuh jari manis yang ramping dari sosok cantik di hadapannya, kemudian menyusupkannya hingga ke pangkalnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menengadah untuk menatapnya. Mata biru yang tengah melihat cincinnya itu kemudian beralih menatap mata Chanyeol yang bening, senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Terima kasih" bisiknya malu.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kalau saja aku lebih dewasa, aku pasti akan memintamu menjadi pendampingku" ungkap Chanyeol berani. Usianya mungkin baru 8 tahun, tapi nyalinya jauh melebihi itu.

Sosok itu selalu berhasil dibuat tertegun oleh bocah gendut dihadapannya. Tersipu.

"Saat aku sudah dewasa, kau pasti sudah di miliki oleh orang lain" lanjutnya berselaput sendu.

Si cantik mengedip heran

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin akan hal itu Chanyeol? Kau bisa memintaku menjadi milikmu bahkan jika sekarang kau memintanya aku akan langsung mengatakan 'ya' "

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Sekalipun ia tahu itu adalah ucapan untuk menenangkan hatinya, ia sungguh tersentuh ketika mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu haruskah sekarang kita menikah?" Chanyeol terkekeh dengan maksud bercanda

"Ya" jawabnya mantap.

Membuat Chamyeol refleks melebarkan matanya terkejut, kemudian detik selanjutnya terkekeh kembali mengingat ini semua hanya main-main.

"Baiklah, ayo kita menikah" ujarnya jenaka

Sosok itu kemudian tersenyum dan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk berjongkok mensejajarkan diri dengan Chanyeol. Tangannya yang lain meraih dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terbebas. Mata birunya teduh menatap Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol" ucapnya pelan "bersediakah kau menerimaku apa adanya, baik dalam susah maupun senang, menjadi pendampingku seumur hidup mu?"

"Ya, aku bersedia" ucap Chanyeol

Sosok itu kemudian tersenyum sampai matanya melengkung cantik dan menampilkan deretan giginya yang manis.

"Kita belum selesai" ucap Chanyeol "apakah kau, bersedia menikahi Park Chanyeol, menerima dia apa adanya, baik dalam susah maupun senang, menjadi pendampingnya seumur hidupmu?"

Sosok itu tersenyum menatap matanya dengan kasih sayang yang dalam "Ya, aku bersedia"

Lalu, ketika mata birunya tertutup, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan kecup di kening yang lain.

Ketika mata birunya terbuka kembali, Chanyeol melihat peach di kedua pipi putihnya. Kembali terpesona terjatuh tanpa hambatan.

000

"Chanyeol" panggilnya pelan. Membuat Chanyeol yang sedang menatap malam mengalihkan perhatiannya demi menatap sepasang biru yang terlihat sendu di hadapannya. Keningnya berkerut menatapnya khawatir.

"Besok malam, jangan datang kemari" ucapnya sedih "malam-malam selanjutnya pun jangan"

Alis Chanyeol bertaut khawatir

"Kenapa?" Bisik Chanyeol

"Aku akan pergi"

Nyawa Chanyeol seolah pergi.

Sosok itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Chanyeol begitu melihatnya terdiam.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku akan kembali" senyum tersungging dan tangannya turun dari pipi Chanyeol.

Menenangkannya.

Chanyeol terdiam menyelami wajahnya yang cantik.

Jadi inilah akhirnya.

Tapi, beginilah seharusnya. Chanyeol pikir, mereka memang tidak akan di takdirkan bersama.

Sosok itu akan memiliki seseorang yang lain disisinya, demikian juga Chanyeol suatu saat nanti.

"Sebagai perpisahan, aku ingin menunjukkan padamu sesuatu, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak takut padaku" mata birunya melirik takut-takut pada Chamyeol.

Chanyeol mengedip heran, tapi kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tutuplah matamu"

Chanyeol menutup matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, telinganya mendengar alunan lembut desau senandung tanpa lirik.

Refleks, Chanyeol membuka matanya tanpa di suruh. Matanya melebar diikuti dengan mulut yang pelan-pelan terbuka.

Sosok itu masih bersenandung lembut, sedang matanya terpejam tanpa tau Chanyeol menatapnya takjub.

Seiring dengan senandung yang di dengarnya, pucuk-pucuk bunga ilalang bersinar satu persatu. Kunang-kunang muncul lebih banyak dari balik daun-daun ilalang. Jamur-jamur berpendar biru. Bunga-bunga bersinar dan bergerak pelan di sapu angin. Anggrek-anggrek yang merayap pada batang pohon serta akar-akar gantung berpendar sesuai warna tubuhnya.

Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya.

Lalu mata biru itu terbuka dari kelopak matanya.

Saat angin bergerak pelan mendesau lembut diantara mereka, sosok itu berbisik pelan.

"Namaku _Baekhyun_ "

000

Malam itu Chanyeol pulang dengan mata kosong. Pikirannya di persimpangan jalan ketika ia menyadari sosok yang ia kasihi bukanlah manusia.

Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia cintai.

Sesuatu yang seharusnya ia hindari.

Sesuatu yang bisa melakukan hal seperti _itu_ jelas bukanlah seorang manusia.

Di bawah purnama, sepatu kotornya menginjak teras rumahnya. Tangannya menekan bel berulang kali.

Saat pintu berderit terbuka di hadapanya, dilihatnya wajah mengantuk ibunya berganti mengkerut heran mendapati Chanyeol disana. Ibunya mengucek matanya pelan untuk memastikan ia tak salah lihat.

Wajah putranya amat pucat, bibirnya putih, terdapat banyak keringat dari pelipis hingga di pipi tembamnya, dan mata kelerengnya yang biasanya bersinar kini tampak kosong.

"Chanyeol?"

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab, ia merasa tubuhnya mendingin dengan cepat dan kakinya terlalu lemah untuk berpijak, dan hal terakhir yang di ketahuinya kemudian adalah tubuhnya yang jatuh ke lantai yang dingin beserta jeritan melengking ibunya.

Tengah malam itu, ibunya berteriak membangunkan seisi rumah kala purnama berada di titik penuh.

Selama satu minggu, Chanyeol hanya dapat menggigil kedinginan di balik selimutnya. Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan keringat selalu bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya, wajahnya pucat pasi tanpa warna dan matanya selalu terpejam meskipun giginya selalu bergemelatuk kedinginan.

Ibunya menangis hampir tiap malam dan seluruh anggota keluarga memiliki lingkar hitam di bawah mata mereka dengan senyum yang tak lagi merekah.

Teman-temannya yang dulu sering menjahatinya kini beralih iba dan merasa bersalah. Seluruhnya menangis ketika mendapati keadaan Chanyeol yang terlihat amat tersiksa

Mereka menangis tersedu bahkan berjanji untuk menjadi teman yang baik. Tapi Chanyeol tak juga membuka matanya.

Saat mereka bertanya pada beberapa cenayang, jawaban yang mereka dapat selalu sama. Chanyeol telah terikat dengan sesuatu yang bukan manusia. Jawaban itu membuat mereka meraung marah dan makin membuat mereka semakin putus asa.

Sampai akhirnya, keluarganya memilih untuk mengobatinya di kota.

Selang beberapa hari kemudian, mereka kembali dengan membawa Chanyeol yang sudah mampu berdiri.

Mereka di sambut dengan bahagia, akan tetapi semua tahu ada satu hal yang berbeda.

Mata Chanyeol tak lagi bersinar seperti dahulu.

000

10 tahun kemudian.

Chanyeol mendapatinya dalam seragam sekolahnya.

Wajah cantiknya tak menua dimakan waktu.

Dan cincin perak masih melingkar di jari manisnya yang ramping.

Perbedaannya hanya satu.

Chanyeol kini bertubuh kurus seperti ranting,.

Chanyeol bukan lagi anak lelaki bertubuh gempal yang pendek. Ia sekarang tinggi menjulang mengalahkan Kris si kapten basket.

Rambutnya yang tak pernah tertata rapi mencuat kebanyak arah, matanya masih seburuk dulu hingga sekarang kacamata masih bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Sosok yang kini terlihat mungil di hadapannya kini pasti tak mengenalinya lagi.

Chanyeol seolah kembali ke persimpangan jalan.

Ia tidak tahu apakah harus bahagia ataukah ketakutan melihat sosok yang amat di kasihinya kini kembali.

Seluruh teman-temannya membicarakannya yang begitu cantik.

Mereka selalu tertegun ketika melihatnya lewat bersama satu saudaranya yang begitu mirip dengannya.

Dua-duanya menawan dengan mata biru dan rambut perak. Salah satunya amat cantik sementara yang lainnya amat tampan mempesona.

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol tanpa sadar memanggilnya ketika sosok itu hanya melewatinya ketika berpapasan. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan heran teman-temannya yang kini membisu. Tak memperdulikan sirine yang berbunyi di kepalanya. Tak memperdulikan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Sosok itu berhenti dan menoleh menatap matanya.

"Ya?" Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa kembali jatuh saat menatap sepasang biru di hadapannya.

Terdiam mendalami kecantikannya.

Mata mereka saling bertaut, saling menyelami satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol?"

Hari itu, Cahnyeol mampu kembali tersenyum tulus.

"Ah, kau mengingatku" ungkap Chanyeol lega.

Lalu tubuhnya di tubruk oleh tubuh mungil yang kini memeluknya.

"Kau kembali" bisik Chanyeol pelan di mahkota putih peraknya, sementara kedua tangannya yang panjang kini melingkari tubuh yang lebih mungil, mengabaikan jantungnya yang meraung dipersimpangan antara takut dan kembali terpesona oleh sosok yang sama.

"Aku kembali" ucapnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Selamat datang" Chanyeol mencium kepalanya "aku merindukan mu"

Chanyeol sadar kaki-kakinya gemetar di bawah sana. Seluruh rambut di sekujur tubuhnya meremang takut.

Tapi ia mengabaikannya.

END


End file.
